kingdom_of_normandyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel I, King of Normandy
Samuel I King of Normandy, born 1111, died 1176, was the first King of Normandy. Later life Hugh, Duke of Normandy, along with his son's, Samuel, Richard and William, joined King Stephen at the Battle of York in 1149 where Angevin forces were marching to take over the city. During the Battle Hugh was struck down from a sword blow to his shoulder and was carried away from the battle close to death. Hugh survived for two months and went back to Arundel castle where he eventually died of his wounds. His eldest son, Samuel, was made Duke of Normandy (despite the territory being held by Empress Matilda), by King Stephen and inherited his fathers vast fortunes. Samuel continued to support King Stephen in the civil war, but began to grow disillusioned, with his King, when he announced that he was intending to name Henry FitzEmpress, son of Empress Matilda and Geoffrey of Anjou, as his heir, over his own son William. After the Treaty of Winchester in 1153, where King Stephen officially adopted Henry FitzEmpress and proclaimed him his heir, Samuel is said to have stormed out of court and returned to Arundel, where he began preparations for an invasion on Normandy. King Stephen died in October 1154, just as Samuel's forces were landing in Normandy and Henry FitzEmpress, was crowned King of England and Normandy. One of his first actions was to declare Samuel and his brothers traitors and issued a warrant for there arrest. Samuel's campaign in Normandy saw great success with many of the barons switching there allegiance to Samuel. With the campaign going strong, Samuel returned to England in May 1155, leaving his brothers Richard and William in control of his armies in Normandy. Once back in England he met with William I of Blois where he pledged to support his claim to the English thrown. William I of Blois married Samuel's daughter Isabel that same year and the following year, Samuel's eldest son, Robert of Arundel married William's sister Marie I, Countess of Boulogne. King Henry II launched an invasion on Samuel's lands in Surrey in 1156 and won a number of important victories at Kingston, Dorking and Leatherhead. In 1159 King Henry II fought William I of Blois and Robert of Arundel at Guildford where he was victorious in defeating William. William and Robert were captured during the battle and taken back to Guildford Castle where he took Isabel, Duchess of Blois and there young children, Francis and Mary prisoner. When Samuel heard of the defeat he returned immediately from war in Normandy, but by the time he reached Guildford, the castle had been razed and William, Robert, Isabel and the two children hung from the walls. Samuel fought a number of battles in Surrey before returning to Normandy the following year. In 1160, Samuel retook Rouen and won a number of battles in Normandy, which saw many barons switch allegiance. By 1162, Samuel had recovered his lands in Normandy. On the 5th of November 1162, Samuel was proclaimed King of Normandy through popular support of the Norman barons. King Henry II continued his attacks in southern England and refused to recognise Samuel as King of Normandy. With Henry II taking lands in Devon and Cornwall, Samuel formed an alliance with Conan IV of Brittany and for his support was granted lands in Cornwall and Somerset. Conan accepted Samuel's proposal for his son Edward to marry his daughter, Constance and the two were wed in a ceremony at Mont St Michael in 1170. The following year Conan IV died and his lands passed to Samuel, with his son Edward, titled Crown Prince of Normandy, Duke of Brittany. Samuel passed away in 1176 and his body was buried at Rouen. Issue *Isabel, born 1137, married William of Blois, Count of Boulogne *Robert, born 1136 *Edward I, King of Normandy *George, born 1152 *Christopher, Duke of Alexandria born 1158